111515 - Burnt Out
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:16 -- 01:17 AT: lorrea? 01:17 AT: aaish. 01:17 AT: Aaisha. 01:17 AT: ?? what whats wrong? 01:17 AT: hellp 01:17 AT: with what did something happen? 01:18 AT: Yes 01:18 AT: Something verry much happened 01:18 AT: I 01:19 AT: rgsnfjbfllh 01:19 AT: do you need a moment? 01:19 AT: i wont go anyway 01:19 AT: anywhere* 01:19 AT: Arrty 01:20 AT: Jack. 01:20 AT: Stupid pllans. 01:20 AT: oh 01:20 AT: ohgosh 01:20 AT: okay 01:20 AT: Trried to 01:20 AT: Wallk out on me 01:20 AT: Tellling him not to 01:20 AT: Do that 01:20 AT: and you got angry? 01:20 AT: If it werren't forr Adam and Kylle he woulld be dead 01:21 AT: I don't 01:21 AT: I neverr wanted that 01:22 AT: Neverr wanted anyone to die. 01:22 AT: i kno i kno youre always telling the rest of us not to heh 01:22 AT: it sounds like youve got a bit of highblood in you and that you have some good teammates in adam and kyle 01:23 AT: so he had a plan about jack? did he talk to jack? 01:23 AT: I don't know 01:23 AT: He said 01:23 AT: Jack knew things that LLibby didn't 01:24 AT: And thought that if he died it woulld be 01:24 AT: Just him 01:24 AT: And no lloss 01:24 AT: that jaack would kill only him and no one else? 01:24 AT: Yes 01:24 AT: Aaisha I hate this 01:24 AT: that is pretty dumb yes 01:24 AT: being angry? 01:25 AT: I hate this game I hate peoplle ignorring me I hate peoplle being fatallistic 01:25 AT: I hate. 01:25 AT: Why them 01:26 AT: Why not you orr Carra orr Erribus orr ANYONE ELLSE 01:26 AT: you would have to ask libby i would guess theres something there tht you all need from one another 01:27 AT: im sorry im not there to hold you just 01:27 AT: imagine it you are so smol hehe 01:28 AT: It woulld be 01:28 AT: Betterr 01:29 AT: i cant make the game go away, but i can make everything else a little bit better 01:30 AT: I'm going to choose to bellieve that 01:30 AT: even if some of us are fatalistic i wont let fate do what it wants and thats a promise 01:33 AT: Thank you 01:33 AT: :) 01:34 AT: <> 01:34 AT: <> 01:34 AT: I shoulld have 01:34 AT: Done anything but that 01:35 AT: I shoulld have llet him think that I was lleaving him to it 01:35 AT: And then 01:35 AT: Stollen his computerr 01:35 AT: Orr 01:35 AT: Orr something 01:35 AT: heh like a true thief 01:36 AT: deadly violence should be avoided but i kno what it feels like to snap and its hard to stop 01:36 AT: im glad you have a team that can stop you 01:36 AT: but 01:36 AT: i have been meaning to try rule creation with my doom powers 01:36 AT: im not sure how far i can do it rn 01:36 AT: Rulle crreation llike 01:36 AT: What? 01:36 AT: but next time that happens let me kno 01:36 AT: like limitations 01:37 AT: like "no conntacting jack" 01:37 AT: That woulld be a good starrt 01:37 AT: Nothing bad has happened anywherre ellse right 01:37 AT: It's just me 01:38 AT: well no nyarla and serios apparently got in a fight 01:38 AT: Of courrse 01:38 AT: im burning over it but mostly burning over scarlet 01:38 AT: no one got hurt so thats fine 01:38 AT: Whateverr at them 01:38 AT: im just avoiding it for now 01:38 AT: Yeah that seems 01:38 AT: Best 01:38 AT: yes 01:38 AT: I'lll not frret overr it if you don't frret overr it 01:38 AT: It's a good deall 01:39 AT: hehe yes it is :) 01:39 AT: ive started setting up a communications system between teams 01:39 AT: and apparently mike doesnt have a team yet i need to talk to him actually 01:39 AT: hes spreading RUMORS 01:43 AT: Rumorrs 01:43 AT: About what 01:43 AT: i dont kno the details 01:43 AT: but it involves me, serios and nyarla 01:44 AT: and its IRRITATING me 01:44 AT: among other things BUT 01:44 AT: ill kick his ass later 01:44 AT: Can I hellp 01:45 AT: yes 01:45 AT: i mean i was gonna ask 01:45 AT: if he ended up on your team 01:45 AT: hit him for me 01:45 AT: I woulld 01:45 AT: LLike with no hesitation at alll 01:45 AT: That is one orrderr that I willl obey 01:45 AT: good 01:47 AT: Aaisha I'm so tirred of alll of this 01:47 AT: i kno alternia seems easier compared to this 01:48 AT: Hey one perrk came out of this 01:48 AT: ?? 01:48 AT: ♦ with the emprress 01:48 AT: Go me 01:48 AT: oho~ thats tru :3c 01:49 AT: there are a lot of perks involving me now honestly 01:49 AT: good thing i have you to keep my ego in check 01:49 AT: That's the goall 01:50 AT: hehe and ill make sure to help you with that highblood rage you got 01:50 AT: I'lll keep you frrom going fulll condesce and you'lll keep me frrom murrderring innocents :( 01:50 AT: yes its a perfect plan 01:50 AT: i kno you dont want to murder them anyway 01:50 AT: He just seemed so 01:50 AT: Murrderrablle 01:51 AT: and... i could set a limitation for you? once that works out if it really scares you? yes they tend to when youre filled with fury 01:51 AT: thats how my second time on land ended 01:51 AT: And yourr thirrd time on lland ended with taunting me about my not wanting to go into the waterr 01:51 AT: >:( 01:52 AT: hehehe you got a little wet eventually :) 01:52 AT: Harrdlly 01:52 AT: someday lorrea 01:52 AT: someday 01:53 AT: well have to visit heliux's land together 01:53 AT: What's that one 01:53 AT: Land of Aqueduct and Amethyst 01:53 AT: so much water 01:53 AT: Welll 01:54 AT: Maybe 01:54 AT: No prromises 01:54 AT: I can't swim :( 01:54 AT: a maybe is good enough :) oh! well i can teach you then? 01:55 AT: Therre's something fishy about that offerr 01:55 AT: But I guess we'lll sea 01:55 AT: pffft y you gotta fish pun lorrea 01:55 AT: its cute enough to pierce my irritated haze 01:56 AT: Do you want to tallk atrrout it 01:58 AT: mmmm theres not much to talk about its just a cycle... of me being pissed off and my doom powers are getting harder to grab 01:58 AT: scarlet's still in my head and thats making me a shit matesprit and i hate that its controlling my feelings 01:58 AT: and that if i see libby any time soon i aM GOING TO TEAR HER APART 01:58 AT: NYarla possibly included 01:58 AT: but i dont think i will get past libby 01:59 AT: Aaisha 01:59 AT: and im angry that nyarla is even included 01:59 AT: :( 01:59 AT: sorry 01:59 AT: I mean I underrstand being furrious with Nyarrlla 01:59 AT: I've been therre 01:59 AT: But even with being aggrrivated with LLibby 02:00 AT: Therre's ways to worrk that out that arre lless 02:00 AT: Welll 02:00 AT: LLikelly to get you hurrt 02:00 AT: yes 02:00 AT: i just 02:00 AT: need her 02:00 AT: out of my head 02:00 AT: she shipped me and serios 02:01 AT: Right 02:01 AT: I, uh 02:01 AT: ... I can trry to do something about that? 02:01 AT: if you could that would be lovely 02:02 AT: I don't think it'lll 02:02 AT: Sollve anything instantlly orr anything, but 02:02 AT: Maybe it'lll hellp a bit??? 02:02 AT: if it can just calm me down a bit yes 02:11 AT: Okay 02:11 AT: ... thank you 02:12 AT: i feel a bit better 02:12 AT: I'm not surre how that worrks but 02:12 AT: I'lll take it 02:12 AT: well its like the extra scarlet gave me for serios is starting too fade? so im less... violent angry 02:13 AT: That's good! 02:14 AT: I'm gllad that I can do SOMETHING against herr games 02:15 AT: i think you and serios might be the only two 02:15 AT: Welll 02:16 AT: That'lll be enough 02:16 AT: I'm coollerr than herr anyways. 02:16 AT: How coulld she compete? 02:16 AT: heh you are pretty great :) she doesnt have a sweet cape first of all 02:17 AT: I mean I don't eitherr at the moment 02:17 AT: It's with someone who needs it morre 02:17 AT: :) 02:17 AT: <> 02:17 AT: <> 02:17 AT: i am taking very good care of it for you 02:18 AT: I bellieve you 02:18 AT: thank you :) 02:19 AT: I hope it's taking good carre of you too 02:20 AT: it is! its helping me feel better keep a level head 02:20 AT: That makes one of us 02:21 AT: well were just gonna have to get matching capes then 02:21 AT: I have absollutelly no prrobllem with that 02:21 AT: idk if i can get a derse cape to you but its rlly long 02:21 AT: How llong 02:21 AT: like it, it trails a few feet behind me 02:21 AT: it is like a blanket for you 02:22 AT: I was messing with a few of the machine things earrllierr and maybe that coulld worrk forr it? 02:22 AT: Maybe. 02:23 AT: yea if i can get it to you im lucky my tower has extras 02:23 AT: it has like two others 02:24 AT: :D 02:25 AT: :) ill work on trying to get one to you 02:25 AT: I hope it worrks out 02:26 AT: yes so do i 02:26 AT: maybe ill just 02:26 AT: chuck it into the void 02:28 AT: I don't think that's relliablle 02:29 AT: no but its an interesting mental image 02:29 AT: Especiallly if it somehow worrked 02:29 AT: yes 02:29 AT: But then I may be DOOMed to llive a LLIFE with no cape 02:29 AT: oh i see what you did there 02:29 AT: i see it 02:30 AT: I'm gllad 02:30 AT: I worrked reallly harrd on it 02:30 AT: I put my tearrs into that 02:30 AT: oh did you? ill have to make sure thats not the FATE for you then :3c 02:31 AT: That was horrriblle but I'm not one to tallk 02:31 AT: i did my best 02:31 AT: Yourr best was grreat 02:32 AT: Since I think being horrriblle was the goall therre 02:32 AT: hehe 02:32 AT: arent the goal with puns always to be horrible 02:32 AT: I'm naut shorre 02:32 AT: Isn't it? 02:33 AT: yes im going to say yes 02:33 AT: Welll I'lll accept yourr judgement 02:33 AT: :) 02:34 AT: Um 02:34 AT: Thank you 02:34 AT: By the way 02:34 AT: You've reallly hellped 02:34 AT: I'm not surre wherre I woulld be without this 02:35 AT: It woulldn't be prretty 02:37 AT: i am glad i can help! this is what moirails are here for :) 02:37 AT: Arre you okay with that 02:37 AT: This isn't causing you strress orr anything is it? 02:38 AT: no! i have genuine pale feelings for you im happy to be your moirail! 02:40 AT: I'm gllad 02:40 AT: It's 02:40 AT: Reciprrocated obviouslly 02:41 AT: :) 02:41 AT: I just know that you're underr a llot of prressurre and don't want to add to that 02:41 AT: i think i just need to lose my temper once 02:41 AT: or be with you or nyarla and ill be okay 02:42 AT: Yeah 02:42 AT: I'm gllad that I can hellp 02:42 AT: I, uh 02:42 AT: Need some time to gatherr mysellf 02:42 AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr? 02:42 AT: okay :) bye lorrea <> 02:42 AT: Don't do anything too risky 02:42 AT: <> -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:43 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha